All Heartless and Insanity
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: Larxene reflected of how she joined Organization XIII.


Arlene was panting as she ran away from the giant heartless that was in pursuit of her heart.

Her heart was beating heavy and loud to make its target more obvious to its prey.

She focused on running, she was trying to imagine she was doing track, not like she was running for her life.

But she couldn't fool herself.

Arlene was running as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. She tried to make her legs propel faster, but it was pointless.

Her life was over.

She was shoved to the ground and a shadow went onto her chest.

Arlene screamed and tried to force the creature off of her, but it was too late.

Her screamed shattered her own eardrums as her chest was torn open.

The shadow dug in her chest and grabbed her heart.

Arlene opened her eyes and saw as her heart floated out of her chest, and into the clouds.

Her eyes closed and felt like she was sinking as everyone screamed and called her name, but it was hopeless she was gone.

Larxene reflected on that day everyday a lot more than necassary.

But she did happen to have lots of free time on her hands now.

Most of her memories were fuzzy, but that one was as clear as day.

The way the yellow eyes glared down at her, her heart floating away, the sinking feeling, waking up.

Arlene woke up with white all around her, and she woke with a start, so much white was a rush.

"I'm I in heaven?" she asked herself, and she tried to stand up off the bed she was given, but nearly fell to the floor.

"No, unfortunately," Arlene looked over and saw a man with long blue hair and strange yellow eyes staring at her across the room.

"Then, where am I?" Arlene asked in a demanding voice.

"Mind your tongue!" he yelled at her.

Arlene rolled her eyes, "Tell me where I am please," she said in her voice she used on her parents when she wanted something.

He nodded, "Better," he commented before going on, "You are in the World That Never Was,"

"Oh goody! I've always wanted to go there!" she said sarcastically.

"You recall being attacked, don't you?" he asked.

"Duh!" Arlene snapped.

"You have lost your heart," he said calmly.

"I know!" Arlene said in a 'can we get this over with?' voice.

"Aren't you curious in how you are alive, and not a heartless?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is the part you tell me," Arlene said.

"Hpm, idiotic girl," he mumbled before explaining.

Turns out, Arlene had a very strong heart, full of powerful emotions. When she felt, she felt hard.

That would explain the indescribable pain she felt when he broke up with her.

So, she was able to be a very powerful heartless, a Nobody, highest type of Nobody. One that belonged in Organization XIII.

Larxene was happy (in a way) to be the only female in an all male Organization, it was impressive.

It gave her an image, one that she protects fiercely.

And would die to protect it.

The letters of Arlene's name appeared in front of her, and they started to spin all around her head so fast it made her dizzy.

Right when it became too overwhelming, the letters abruptly stopped spinning.

They now spelled L-A-R-E-N-E.

"That's now really cute," she mumbled.

As she said that, a gold X floated to the middle of the new combination.

"Larxene?" she mumbled, tasting her new name on her tongue.

"Welcome to Organization XIII," the man she now knew as Saïx smiled a little.

Larxene.

A seven-worded name that changed her forever. Although, at first, she hated the name. It was far too feminine and unusual to her.

Larxene was a way different person from Arlene. Instead of a kind, forgiving person, Larxene was rough, heartless, and sadistic

Larxene was actually mortified by Arlene, and the way she acted. Then again, she knew Arlene would be mortified by Larxene.

She now thanked him all the time for making her this way, she had more fun this way instead of innocent Arlene who wouldn't dare hurt anyone!

Hmph, try three words.

Pa-thet-ic!

"I have to wear that?" Larxene screeched in horror at the black thing that was folded in front of her.

"It is what we all must wear," Saïx said calmly.

Larxene grimaced and took the robe, "Who picked this crappy things out?"

"Out Superior," Saïx said in a voice that told Larxene that he already hated her. Good, the 'emotion' went both ways.

She went in her new room, and took a last glance at her comfortable turquoise graphic tee and shorts.

Once Larxene got into her outfit, she walked into the Grey Area. The place was deserted except for a guy with weird red hair like a flame.

He reminded her of the man who broke her heart when she was a somebody.

"Hey!" she smiled.

He just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"So, how do I look in my new outfit?" she asked and striked a pose.

The redhead still failed to respond.

"What? Is my prescence unappealing to you or something?" Larxene pressed.

He shook his head, "It's not that, I just find your 'prescence' nothing, and I honestly don't get why you just started to talk to me for no reason,"

Larxene stood there stunned for a second, but turned around, "This castle is boring,"

That moment right there determined the rest of her time in the Organization.

With the simple saying, "This castle is boring,"

Set up her entire path up.

How she joined Marluxia to take over the Organization.

And her attitude towards everyone.

Teasing and toying people was the only thing that entertained people, and that's how she created herself.

"Now we have to determine your element," the Superior told her later that week.

"What?" she said sharply.

"Your power," he explained.

She rolled her eyes, "Like I have powers, right,"

"Now clear your mind and focus," he said.

"Why? Is this some jacked up episode of Teen Titans?" Larxene said in a bored voice, "Sorry, I got over that show when I turned eight,"

Some of the members laughed at her little joke, but Xemnas was unamused.

"Number XII," Superior said in a impatient voice.

"Whatever," Larxene closed her eyes and thought of nothing.

Which was pretty hard for her, considering all that had happened to her in the past couple of days.

ZAP.

Larxene's eyes flashed wide open, "What did I do?"

"A lightning wielder," Saïx said in an amused voice.

"That explains her personality, "Axel mumbled.

Larxene hissed and shot a bolt of lightning at Axel.

"Number XII!" Xemnas scolded.

"Ugh! My name is Larxene, I won't respond to my rank!" she had groaned.

"Larxene," she widened her eyes to show he now had her full attention, "no firing at fellow members," Xemnas said in a patient voice despite the situation.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and flicked her hand in the air to show she honestly didn't care at all.

"Now what's her weapon?" asked the guy who was number IV, he had the reindeer name.(yes that's how she remembered it).

"Now try to focus again, and hold your hands out," Xemnas said calmly.

Larxene put her arms out and focused, 'Uh, weapon? I kinda need you right now,' she thought to her weapon(s).

Then in a flash of darkness and strange swirls that reminded her of a Tim Burton movie, eight throwing knives appeared on her hands.

"Whoa," she said under her breath.

"Most impressive," Saïx said, although he didn't sound impressed.

Lightning and kunai.

Kunai and lightning.

Larxene couldn't imagine anything else now that she had them.

Her knives had become her best friends. And natural storms always improved her powers.

She also came to love the thrill of killing. Not even her first kill made her flinch, it made her laugh. (to reindeer guy's astonishment)

And as time grew on, she befriended Marluxia in a plotting session for control over the Organization.

And that is how Larxene built herself up to become the girl we know now. 


End file.
